In Darkness
by xXAngel of fireXx
Summary: AU. What happens when Buffy decides to embrace her feelings for Faith when they first meet? A few twists but pretty much the quotes are accurate, I think. But if you’ve watch the third season you’ll know where the twist are. B/F


Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy: the Vampire Slayer. Joss Whedon, the greatest man alive, and Mutant Enemy own that. But I do love the fonts that they use for the words in the theme, don't you?

Summary: AU. What happens when Buffy decides to embrace her feelings for Faith when they first meet? A few twists but pretty much the quotes are accurate, I think. But if you've watch the third season you'll know where the twist are. B/F

Paring: Buffy/Faith

Feedback: PLEASE?! My muse needs it!

--

**FPOV**

"It's okay, I got it. You're, uh, Buffy, right?" I say to the beautiful blonde in front of me. Just as she's about to answer, the vampire comes up behind me and grabs me by the shoulders. I snap my head back to head butt him in the face and grab onto his arm.

"I'm Faith," I twist the vampire around and shove him into the section of chain link fence. I knee him in the gut from behind. The vamp whirls around and tries to backhand punch me, but I easily duck it. I punch him in the gut and then again in the face. Everyone's just watching me fight. I do a high side kick to the vampire's jaw, grab onto his shirt and neck and throw him to the ground. The vamp does a no-hand front roll to control his fall while I reach over to B for the stake and jerk it from her hand.

"Can I borrow that?"

The vampire uses the momentum of his roll to get back to his feet and runs at me, throwing a punch as he comes. I duck it, hook my hand on his shoulder, turn him around and push him back into the fence. I raise the stake and jam it cleanly into his chest and jerk it back out. The vampire instantly crumbles into ashes. B's just staring at me in amazement. I face her and hand her back her stake all the while giving her my dimpled smile.

"Thanks B, Couldn't have done it without you,"

--

**BPOV**

Right now I'm listening to Faith about her saving a bus full of church people. Well, not so much as listening, but as me just staring at her chest throughout the whole story. When I saw her on the dance floor dancing with that vamp I knew two things right away. One: I wish I was that vamp, two: I better go save her. That was, until we all saw that she's a slayer and then I didn't really want to be that vamp anymore.

"God, I could eat a horse. Isn't it crazy how slayin' just always makes ya hungry and horny?" She asks me. YES! But like I'm going to tell that to her with all my friends around.

"Well…sometimes I-I crave a nonfat yogurt afterwards," then I look over at Cordelia, she has a weird look on her face. Well, weird for her.

"I get it," uhm…eww, didn't need to know that. Faith is just adorable when she's confused because that's how she looks right now. "Not the horny thing. Yuck! But the two slayer thing. There was one, and then Buffy died for, like, two minutes, so then Kendra was called, and then when she died, Faith was called," oh ok, whatever.

"But why were you called here?" Willow asks

"Well I wasn't. My Watcher went off to some retreat thing in England, and so I skipped out. I figured this was my chance to meet the infamous Buffy and compare notes." Then she turns to me "So, B, Did you really use a rocket launcher one time?"

"Uh, yeah, actually, it's a funny story. There was…" Xander cuts me off. Grr I hate it when people cut me off.

"So what was the, uh, story about that alligator? You, uh, said something… before" I think Xander likes her. Well he better step off, because he's got Cordy. Well, Faith starts telling her story about the alligator thing, and I'm zoned out just by watching her lips move. God, she's got beautiful lips, hell, she has beautiful everything. I'm so zoned out that I didn't even hear what she just said to me just now.

"Huh?" I ask

"I said, what was your toughest kill?" Oh, gee, well that's easy. Angel.

"Uhm…well, you know they're all difficult I guess…Uh…Oh! Oh, do you guys remember the Three?"

They all look at me like I've grown a head.

**FPOV**

Damn this girl is cute; I would so take her for a ride.

"That's right, you never met the three. Well, you see, there were three…" she was just starting the story until Oz interrupts. GOD! I'm trying to get to know the girl and people just interrupt her. If they weren't her friends I would've already killed them by now…well, ok I wouldn't kill them I would probably scare them so they would shut the fuck up, but never kill them.

"Uhm…hello…kinda on pins and needles here,"

"Huh?"

"I'm wondering about your position on werewolves,"

"Oz is a werewolf," Red says. Huh, so geek boy two is a werewolf…cool

"It's a long story," B says with a beautiful smile on her face.

"I got bit," he shrugs.

"Apparently not that long,"

"Hey, as long as you don't go scratchin' at me or humpin' my leg, were five by five, ya know?"

"Fair enough,"

"The vamps, though, they better get their asses to DEFCON ONE, 'cause you and I are gonna have fun, ya know, Watcherless and fancy free," I say giving her my patented dimpled smile. No one can resist it, I swear!

"Watcherless?"

"Didn't yours go to England too?"


End file.
